El Internado
by Ethis Giseh
Summary: Un doncel es un ser que posee la capacidad de crear vida dentro de si. Debido a esta particularidad, estos han tenido durante mucho tiempo serias dificultades para sobrevivir. Nadeshiko Giseh, una exitosa empresaria, conocida por su gran bondad, en el año de 1970 funda el internado "Santa Celestina", un internado para que los donceles puedan estudiar y prepararse para un futuro.


Un doncel es un joven que posee la capacidad de crear vida dentro de sí.  
Debido a esta particularidad de los donceles, éstos han tenido durante mucho tiempo serias dificultades para sobrevivir.

Nadeshiko Giseh, una exitosa empresaria, conocida por su gran bondad, en el año de 1970 funda el internado "Santa Celestina", un internado para que los donceles puedan estudiar y prepararse para que en un futuro puedan enfrentarse al rigor del mundo exterior.

Durante los primeros 30 años de esta institución se llegó a reconocer por su excelencia en la educación y preparación de donceles, sin embargo, la directora y fundadora de este internado falleció dejandome a mí, Ethis Giseh, su hija, a cargo de este internado y de las empresas familiares. A la vez que falleció mi madre empezaron las exigencias para que este internado acogiera a más estudiantes que no fuesen donceles, debido a las constantes peticiones, se llevó a cabo la expansión del internado quedando divididos los dormitorios de los donceles y de los chicos en dos alas a los extremos del internado.

Han pasado ya 10 años desde entonces y, para evitar incidentes en donde el presigio del internado se vea afectado decidí que se colocaran cámaras alrededor del campus y los resultados del día a día que Rossangela Rossevellet, una de mis asistentes me entrega son los siguientes:

Las actividades realizadas por los estudiantes de segundo año de secundaria del internado Santa Celestina el día 15 de enero del presente año son:

1era hora: Historia con la maestra Rossabella Jigoku, la cual antes de terminar su clase usando objetos cortopunzantes falsos para representar la Primera Guerra Mundial insinuó a los estudiantes la competición entre maestras, la cual consiste en que la maestra que tenga más nombres de parejas entre un chico y un doncel ganaba el salario de las otras competidoras.

Al leer esta parte solo puedo imaginar a la alta pelinegra de ojos violetas y piel pálida apuntando a sus estudiantes indicando las fases de la Primera Guerra Mundial, no puedo evitar reir al imaginar la clase de mi prima Rossabella.

2da hora: Física con la maestra Meredith Ashler la cual en el instante en el que entró empezó a batallar verbalmente con la maestra de Historia. Adjunto la grabación del suceso.

Tomo el CD y lo pongo en mi computadora:  
El extenso salón iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtran por las ventanas laterales y las mesas de los estudiantes distribuidos en forma de cuatro columnas de cinco estudiantes cada una y al frente, el escritorio y el pizarrón, frente a las ventanas, la puerta abierta en donde se hallaban una joven de cabello negro frente a otra joven de cabello castaño.

-No me sorprende que mis alumnos estén al borde del sueño, si la maestra de Historia ha estado aquí-dijo burlonamente la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Mas bien miren lo cansados que están al ver que la clase de Física es la que viene-contraatacó Rossabella.

-Claro, agotados de ver la aburrida Historia y rezando para que llegue la clase de Física-dijo mirando a Rossabella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-En tus mejores sueños Meredith-dijo mencionando con desdén el nombre de su contraria.

-No, Rossabella tu ni en mis sueños apareces-dijo con una mirada retante. Cabe resaltar que los donceles estudiantes estaban mirando con temor a sus maestras, quienes se atacaban con la mirada.

-Lamentablemente para tí tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mí tiempo contigo-decía Rossabella a la vez que salía del salón con sus cosas.

-Claro, sabes que perdiste esta vez y huyes, típico de la estirada de Historia- dijo con una maligna sonrisa a la vez que entraba al salón.

En momentos así me pregunto porqué se odian tanto esas dos, la grabacion paró y continuo leyendo.

3ra hora: Biología con la maestra Rossella Jigoku la cual al finalizar su clase retomó el tema de la competencia entre maestras iniciada anteriormente por su hermana Rossabella.

A veces me pregunto si ellas decidieron ser maestras por el gran cariño que se tienen en el fondo o porque aman darse la contraria la una a la otra, sin embargo no puedo negar que son excelentes en su trabajo, la verdad ellas han estado enseñando desde hace 11 años y sin ellas no sabría el modus operandi del internado, en estos momentos recuerdo cuando leyeron el testamento de mi madre y me dejaron a cargo del internado y de las empresas. Estaba tan asustada, pero ahí estaban las gemelas Rossabella y Rossella cada una a cada uno de mis costados. "Te ayudaremos con el internado por tí y la tía Nadeshiko, aunque solo estuvimos un año en el internado sabemos todo lo necesario" me dijo la prima Rossabella, cada vez que recuerdo cuánto me ayudaron no puedo evitar sonreir. Mejor continuaré antes de perderme en mis recuerdos.

Siguiente hora: receso.- todos los estudiantes salieron cada uno a su actividad fuera de clases. ahora recuerdo que llamé a todas las maestras a una reunión para que empiecen los planes para el día de San Valentín.

Todas las maestras estaban presentes a excepción de las maestras de Historia y Biología, las cuales llegaron disculpándose por la demora con la excusa de la necedad de los estudiantes en aprender Historia, pude imaginar la escena sin ver el video:

El salón de los hombres, exactamente igual al de los donceles en estructura, sin embargo la mayoria durmiendo o al borde del sueño y a Rossabella enfadada señalando a cualquiera para que dé lección y a su victima rogando que le diga una pregunta de razonamiento y no una de su materia.

Al entrar empezó una pelea verbal con Meredith como siempre siendo detenida por Ross y una vez todo se calmó empecé a darles a cada una su misión: Emparejar a un doncel con un chico del internado. El motivo de esto es porque mi madre me solía decir que una vida sin amor es una vida solitaria y que su deseo había sido que los donceles sean felices con alguien que los ame, así que, aprovechando que el internado es ahora para donceles y chicos, entre mis primas logramos que cada maestra tenga como misión unir a un doncel y un chico para que al graduarse, éstos no estubieran solos. El primer año fue difícil convencer a las maestras, en especial a Meredith, hasta que Rossu se burló de su habilidad de unir personas y la convenció.

Una vez que cada maestra tuvo su misión asignada mañana empezarán con ánimo porque les prometí que iríamos de vacaciones una vez todo acabe.

Rossarique, mejor conocida como Rossi me entregó el informe de las tres primeras horas de los estudiantes sin nada nuevo que reportar.

A veces en el escritorio de mi oficina pienso en mi madre y en todo lo que paso para que el internado sea como es ahora... Bueno es hora de partir a la junta de la empresa que si me atraso, Fenix me regañará de nuevo.


End file.
